Be My Buscus? Tobuscus Fanfiction!
by Real-Imagination1
Summary: Cloe-Jade has always admired the gaming world, All her life she has played countless hours of games. Now she has decided to study Game Development in the U.S.! Who will she meet on the way to her new life in California and How will her life unravel when she makes a few friends and a few foes? (Bad Summary, sorry guys)
1. Intro: It's Just the Start

Be my Buscus?

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic ever! So be nice to me! Tell me if anything needs to be changed. Was there too much description instead of actual talking or is it boring!? I need your opinions to make this atleast presentable. Thanks for easing by the way! :D I own only my character Cloe-Jade Arthurs and this story. Everything else is not mine, I wish I had those milk duds though.. Hmm.**

Intro: It's just the start..

Cloe's P.O.V.

I was late, as usual. I rushed to Gate 18, "Ugh, why do they always call me to the furthest gate!?" I complained quietly. I was the last to board the giant plane that was leaving London on it's way to California. I was nervous, I was on my own for the first time. I sat in a seat that was in the middle of two men, on the left was a nerdy but cute guy with a hoodie covering most of his face so I couldn't see him that well and on my right was a fat dude tipping a bag of Milk Duds into his mouth quickly like he was breathing air. My eyes widened over the sight I just witnessed, I uncomfortably shifted in my seat and sighed. "You know, not all Americans are like that." A whisper told me from the left. I turned to the owner of the voice, He was REALLY cute, he had messy chocolate hair and clear green eyes that reminded me of spring time. I giggled quietly and glanced over to the over-weight man beside me then looked back at the cute and funny American. "I'm Toby Turner, And I'm guessing you're British?" My new acquaintance stuck his right hand out to me and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I'm Cloe-Jade Arthurs. But just call me Cloe." I grinned back at him while shaking his hand, it was huge compared to my tiny hand. _Toby Turner? I've heard of that name before. But where? _I thought deeply before pulling my hand away from the shake.Toby looked outside the window while I fished for my PSP inside my backpack. I looked over to Toby, he was still staring out the window, he seemed excited to be on the plane. I smiled because he reminded my of a kid who couldn't wait for the plane to take off, I turned on the PSP and inserted GTA Vice City. I had the music on at full volume and it filled the whole plane. I panicked and obvious me I didn't think of turning it down or off, I put it against my chest hugging it tightly, all that could be heard was a gentle muffled song. I sighed in relief, then realised how was I going to turn it down if I was quieting it down with a hug. I heard a bubbly laugh and my face went warm and red. Toby was laughing at my situation. "Uh, Toby? Could you do me a favour before I get kicked off the plane?" I asked nervously, With a grin that held back more laughter Toby nodded and reached where the volume was. I had just realised then that the PSP was close to my chest. _Oh for the love of… _He turned the volume down then he also realised where put his hand. His hand backed away quickly and he looked embarrassed. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He mumbled quietly until I cut him off "It's fine! Thanks anyway!" I shouted quietly still pretty shy. _Oh great… I have to sit on this plane for another 10 hours in this situation.. _I threw my PSP into my bag and got out a magazine, I hid my face away from any human sight as much as I could.

Toby's P.O.V.

_Aw Nuggets! What a great way to start your journey home Toby. Real smooth.._ I punished myself in my mind. I looked slightly over to the girl beside me who was desperately trying to hide her face behind a magazine. I looked away and smiled at myself at her awkward effort to try and avoid any human eye contact, I was still embarrassed but obviously less than her. I glanced at her again and admired her features, She had wavy light ash brown hair with a blue tint at the tips that fell just below her shoulders, a porcelain like complexion and clear, beautiful honey coloured eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her, I needed to start a conversation. I sat up straight, took a deep breath in and turned to her. "So, are you visiting America or are you staying?" I asked with interest. She turned to me, she was a little red and avoided my eyes. "I'm studying to be a game developer, So I came to the U.S. to get a major in it and probably get a job here too." She seemed to forget the awkward moment we had and spoke with passion in her voice. I couldn't help but have interest in every comment she made. We talked to each other for most of the flight until she fell asleep on my shoulder, I couldn't just move. I owe her for embarrassing her earlier. Not long after she woke up and found herself leaning on me, she jumped back a little and knocked into the obese man's large soda which spilled everywhere. She kept apologising to the man who had forgave her after the 20th 'I'm soo sorry sir! Please let me buy you another!' All I could do was give her a napkin and smile at her clumsy actions, She was beginning to make me look good.

**OKAY! THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to give me a few tips and let me know if anything can be improved! Thanks a lot! :)**


	2. Hi again, Mr Talking-to-his-iphone-guy

Be My Buscus?

**I'm soo sorry you guys! School has been insane lately, especially my art GCSE projects, and a lot has gone on. BUT! I have finally found the time to write some chapters.. I hope you enjoy, I'll write more often and thanks a lot for reading! :) Again, I do not own anything except my OC Cloe-Jade! :P**

Chapter 1: Hi again, -to-his-iphone-guy…

**Cloe's P.O.V**

I grabbed the last of my bags and started to head out into the warm south californian air that I've heard so much about. I kept thinking to myself, only 15 more steps until I see the new country that I have waited for soo long to see. 5,4,3,2…. "One.." I sighed, I looked past the open automatic doors to see dark menacing clouds, huge rain drops pounding on pavements and people escaping the watery doom coming from above. I could hear others moan and sigh disappointingly at this sight but one guy was dancing and shouting to his iphone. _Isn't he.. Isn't he that Toby guy? _I stood there puzzled as I watched him make awkward dance moves and then nearly fall on his face. I couldn't help but give a small giggle at his clumsiness. After he shouted something about an outro of darkness, redness and whiteness, I turned to give my full focus on what to do next. I flicked through my phone to find my Dad's number. I called him to see where Alison, My second cousin who I was supposed to be staying with, was. My chest tightened and my stomach ached with worry as I listened to my Dad explain, It wasn't good news as I hung up the phone and sighed, "Oh, Hey.. You're Cloe, right?" A familiar voice said from behind, I looked back to see the dancing maniac smiling sweetly at me. "Oh. Hi again, -to-his-iphone-guy.." I joked, I expected to see a hint of embarrassment but he gave the biggest grin and a laugh to match. "Oh, you saw that? I was LazyVlogging." He admitted with what seemed to be pride in his voice. I was a little confused and it must have shown on my face. He laughed, "Nevermind, where where you headed? Have you found a place to stay yet?" Toby asked with a kind but worried tone. I was a little taken, I just met him and he's asking these questions already.. "I was supposed to stay with my second cousin but she had to visit her Dad in Canada, he's took a turn for the worst." I mumbled sadly, Toby gave an apologetic nod and smiled. "I was supposed to stay here in L.A. But I don't know where I should go now." I mumbled sadly as I held my head in both my hands. "Why- Why not stay with me? I live in L.A., My house is bid enough and You can stay as long as you need." He spoke shyly. I looked up at him, I couldn't find any hints of serial killer or kidnapper in his pure green eyes, I felt that I could trust him with anything. I gazed back at the ground, thinking hard. I gave a loud sigh and turned to him once again, "A-Alright.. But you have to promise me that you're not the following: a serial Killer, Murderer, pervert or kidnapper." I said nervously while using left index finger to count the other fingers on my right hand, listing the possible options. Toby had a victorious look in his eye and gave a small smile as he tried to process the things I was saying. "Haha.. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." He held his right hand up and used his pointed left hand to cross his heart. It felt like all the awkwardness we ever encountered melted away. _This will be interesting.._

**Toby's P.O.V**

"So, My car is just outside. Do you have anything else you need to get before we go?" I asked Cloe quietly. She shook her head and stood up, I took one of her bags and begun to walk. A hand was wrapped around mine, I looked down at my hand and then at Cloe. "It's fine, I'll take it. You're doing so much for me already." She had a serious but kind face. I looked at her then looked at her bag that I was carrying, I smiled and spoke proudly "You're going to have to beat me before I let a girl carry a heavy bag.." She looked at me with an unimpressed expression before pinching my arm lightly."Ow! What the hell? I didn't think you'd actually do it!" I rubbed my arm furiously. Cloe rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh come on, I've only been with you for 10 minutes and you're not acting very manly.. It wasn't that hard anyway!" She said while grabbing her bag from my hand. _Sheesh, This chick is violent.. _I found my car and ran quickly over to it. I hugged where the driver's door was and took a step back to get a better look at my trusty wagon. "So you're that type of person. Huh, can't say I'm surprised.." I turned to see Cloe with her hand on her hip, I could feel her judging aura. "What's that supposed to mean?" I dramatically gasped while unlocking the car. "You seem like the person that develops imaginary relationships with objects, no offence." She flashed a cocky smile and stepped into the passenger seat. I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh so funny! Not!" I packed the bags and closed the boot. I headed towards the door but I stopped just as I heard a loud clicking noise. I rushed even faster towards the door and tried to open it. I could see the proud Cloe waving from the inside and laughing. _She locked me out, Really? I need to think of revenge. _I tapped at the window and she finally let me in, I was kinda wet from the rain, Atleast it wasn't as bad as it was before. We talked and laughed during the whole way, I told her I needed to stop at a friends house to pick up something important.

**Cloe's P.O.V**

We pulled up to a house because Toby said he needed to pick up something 'Important'. I stayed inside the car until Toby peered through my window, "Woah! You scared me.. I thought you went already?" I asked still trying to recover from seeing his face squished against the wind. "If you're going to stay with me, you might swell meet my friends, Right?" He laughed while opening the car door for me. Toby walked two steps ahead of me, I was looking around. American neighbourhoods look kinda peaceful, or maybe it's just this one because the houses were kinda fancy. I heard Toby talking to someone, when I walked and stood beside Toby I stood there not believing my eyes. There stood Jack, From Jacksfilms one of My favourite Youtubers! Wait, Now I know why I recognised Toby, sometimes he's in Jack's videos. While I was connecting the dots in my head Jack gave me a winner's smile and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm-" He said politely before I interrupted him "Jack, From Jacksfilms. Right? I'm Cloe-Jade but just call me Cloe." I was still in shock as I was trying to make the words come out as smoothly as I could. Jack laughed and Toby had a slight annoyed look on his face, Jack then invited Toby and me to come in. "That's a nice name, So you know me, huh?" Jack asked with the biggest smile on his face. He handed Toby and I glasses of root beer. It's the first time I've tried it and I'm trying it in Jacks house… Wow! I couldn't help but smile the whole time. "Well yeah. You're awesome, hilarious and cu-" I slapped my hand over my big mouth stopping myself from saying the next word, I was soo used to talking about him with my friends it just slipped out. I could feel my cheeks burning and I shifted awkwardly. "Um, sorry I.. I um, sorry" I mumbled quietly, both Jack and Toby had their eyes widened. Jack was the first to smile, "Haha, It's ok. It's nice to be nearly called cute by a pretty girl like you." He smiled at me and then turned to Toby. "Oh, Gryphon's outside. I let him run about in the yard for a while, I'll go get him." Jack pushed himself off the couch leaving me, blushing and star-struck, and the shocked Toby. "You recognise Jack, and didn't recognise me? I'm in some of his videos!" He said agitated and crossing his arms. "What!? When I first met you on the plane I recognised you a little. Wait, are you jealous I recognised him instead of you!?" I asked curiously. He didn't say anything, he just turned away from me keeping his arms crossed and pouted a little. Aww, he's like a kid who didn't get the video game that he wanted. I laughed a little and the noticed little taps on the floor. It was a small and extremely adorable Shih Tzu trotting towards Toby. Toby picked him up and spoke in a baby voice, "Oh! Gwyphon! Daddy missed my wittle nugget! Yesh he did!" I walked towards Toby and his Dog, who I guessed was called Gryphon. I reached to pet him but Toby tried to stop me, "Oh wait! He's not that good with strangers." But I ignored him and scratched behind Gryphon's ear. Toby was shocked, but not as shocked when Gryphon wiggled out of Toby's arms and jumped into mine. Toby was getting really annoyed. We both heard a laugh, Jack was standing there laughing hard at Toby's face. "Oh wow. Toby you're face was hilarious. Anyway! How did you two meet, and is there anything going on?" Jack asked curiously with one eyebrow arched, dropping on to the couch once more. Toby coughed and then walked away from Me and his little Gryphon. " We met on the plane, talked for a while and thought we would never see each other again. Then it turns out her cousin, who she was supposed to be staying with, had to go because of her Dad and didn't leave a key for Cloe." Toby said all in one breath. Jack nodded, and then looked at me "Well, how about I throw a party to welcome you to the U.S.A!? It'll be fun and you can meet lots of other Youtubers too!" I was a little taken back. "A p-party? For me?" I looked at Jack and Toby in disbelief. I then nodded, "Great! What day is it? Today is Thursday, so how about we have it on Saturday Night!?" Jack said enthusiastically. Toby and I agreed and then said our goodbyes. I set Gryphon down and he scurried into the car which Toby had already unlocked. I got in and looked over at Toby, He looked straight ahead and sighed. "Sorry, I got annoyed for no reason. It's just that Jack looked a little too happy when you recognised him" He looked at me with emerald regretting eyes, I put my hand on his. "It's fine, let's forget about the whole thing." Toby looked down at our hands and after a few seconds removed his. "Um, How about once we stop at my house we go out for food?" Toby seemed to be shy. I smiled and looking down at my hand and then back to Toby making eye contact. "Sure, That would be great." I said softly.


	3. Chapter 2: Who's your lady friend Toby?

**Be My Buscus? Chap 2.**

**Hi guys! This chapter is mostly about Cloe & Toby. ( I don't hate Olga by the way, it's just that she's pretty useful because of her and Toby's past). Hope you like it and thank you to every one who has read my story so far! :D I don't own anything except Cloe-Jade and this story! And Piccolo is a real place in L.A. My cousin visited and said it was great! Anyway enjoy this chapter! (And *Signor* means 'Mr.' in italian!) And just to let you know I might add little things in that aren't true for Toby.**

**Chapter 2: Who's your lady friend Toby?**

**Cloe's P.O.V**

We finally came to a stop at Toby's house, It was.. Big. It had a pool and it had a great view. I slowly walked around the house, admiring each and every detail, he had several paintings of 'Tobuscus' fanart and lots of minecraft merch. Toby was juggling all the bags when he came through the front door with Gryphon circling his feet.

"Dang it, Gryphon! Watch where you're going.." Toby quietly scolded at his furry companion. Gryphon caught sight of one of his toys, the miniature creeper, and darted towards it. I tried to dodge the little furry bullet but lost my balance. Expecting pain I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself by holding out my arms, but I didn't feel pain yet only a soft thud sound. "Are you okay?" I heard Toby, he sounded close. I opened one of my eyes and saw that he caught me by holding my biceps so our faces were close. I stared at Toby for an unusual amount of time without speaking. His sparkling green eyes were looking into mine and his curly brown hair tickled my forehead. "Cloe? What's wrong?" Toby grew slightly red at my staring and but panic still reached his voice. "Oh. Um, I'm fine thanks." I mumbled as I backed away, I put a hand to my right cheek and it was warm.. _Wait,_ _I'M BLUSHING! WHY AM I BLUSHING!? _I grew even more red with the thoughts swirling in my mind. "Are you sure you're okay? You're going red." Toby came closer to me and put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Yeah! I'm just.. Dandy! And boy, I sure am hungry!" I panicked at the touch of his hand and backed a little. "Oh, Right! I know this great place, You'll love it!" Toby grabbed his keys once more and headed for the door. I stood still. I was shocked, but I didn't know why. I was lost in my thoughts, "Hey! You coming or do you want some of Gryphon's dog food?" Toby shone his winner smile while dangling his car keys. "People food!" I said, walking fast behind Toby to his car.

We pulled up to a nice Italian restaurant. "Here it is! Piccolo! It's one of my favourite places." Toby gazed at the building like he was remembering something, but then he frowned slightly and replaced his frown, I studied his face but then he showed a sweet smile when he looked at me. "Ready?" He questioned, I nodded and we got out of the car. Toby held the restaurant door open and as soon as we walked in a friendly, stout italian man strode up to us. "Oh, Signor Toby! How nice to see you, And my, what a beautiful girlfriend you have now!" The Italian took hold of my hand and kissed it. "Oh, Niccolo! This is Cloe, and.. she's not my girlfriend." Toby introduced us while scratching the back of his neck shyly. Niccolo looked genuinely surprised, "Why is this fine young princess not taken by a handsome prince like yourself? Would you mind if I have a go at wooing the fair lady, Signor Toby?" Niccolo winked at us, I giggled shyly and Toby blushed at his comment. "Do you have a table for two, Niccolo?" Toby finally said. The very confident Niccolo nodded and walked a few feet away to check the reservation book. "Oh, Toby!" I heard a woman's voice call, and it sounded like a.. Russian accent? We both turned, There was a very tall, muscular looking guy and beside him a small, pretty girl with a shining smile and bright eyes. "Oh.. Olga and…?" Toby looked slightly hurt but put on a smile, I watched the three pretty people exchange their conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Andrew, my boyfriend. Andrew this is Toby." Olga smiled at Andrew while holding his hand, Toby looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who's your lady friend Toby?" Olga suddenly noticed my presence and I went to speak but Toby interrupted. "This is Cloe, My beautiful girlfriend." Toby slid his arm around my waist and pressed me toward him. _Wait… His what!? _I looked at Toby and met his gaze, he gave me a look and I took the hint. I put on my sweetest smile and shook the other couples hand. "Hi, Nice to meet you!" I then put one hand on Toby's chest and I put used the other to fiddle with Toby's jacket, I was pretty good at drama so this was easy but it felt kinda normal to be like this with Toby. Olga looked me up and down with a displeased look on her face then changed her expression to a joyful smile when she turned to Toby. "Wow, she's so.. unique. Anyway, we have to go. Bye Toby, Bye Cole!" She waved as herself and her man walked out of the restaurant. "Sorry about that." Toby let go of me and turned a little red. "I have a feeling she doesn't like me, for example she got my name wrong after you just told her it!" I crossed my arms, unhappy that I made some type of one-sided enemy relationship with Olga already. Niccolo returned with a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Signor Toby. But there are no more tables available and it has become very close to the closing time. I'm very sorry." Niccolo gave us a sad smile. Toby thanked Niccolo anyway and we headed out. "I'm sorry, about all of this." Toby scratched the back of his neck again while we sat on the hood of his car. I shook my head, "it's fine." I smiled at Toby. He looked at me and smiled back sweetly then looked down at his hands that held keys..

**Toby's P.O.V**

I felt bad that we couldn't get a table and that we met Olga and her… Boyfriend. I stood up and walked to the driver door. "Come on, I know another great place." I pulled up to McDonalds Drive thru, "A bit fancy, don't you think Toby?" Cloe laughed. We both ordered the same thing, Quarter Pounder Deluxe with Bacon and Large fries only mine was without cheese. Cloe started to unwrap the huge burger, "Hey, not now. Wait until I park somewhere." I shook my head and smiled at her impatient expression. "Toby, You can just park anywhere.." Cloe said in a impatient tone, "Wow, you really aren't impatient at all!" I smiled sarcastically, In return she gave a sarcastic laugh, pouted and looked out the window. We pulled up to one of my favourite places in L.A., I turned to Cloe, her eyes shone brightly and a warm smile spread across her face. "So, shall we go?" I asked in a posh accent. Cloe laughed and replied while holding her cola into the air "Indeed we shall, sir Toby!" Before I had time to laugh she was already out of the car.

I closed the car door and stood there watching Cloe's silhouette under the huge H, From the famous 'HOLLYWOOD' sign. I smiled and walked up beside her, "So, is this better than a fancy restaurant?" I joked, she didn't laugh but smiled at me, my heart nearly melted. I blushed a little and immediately sat down, and soon after she was finished enjoying the sign Cloe sat next to me. "Thanks, for all of this. No one has ever did this much for me and you've done it all in one day." The dark-golden haired girl looked down at me and sat down, then turned to her burger and took a bite. "No problem, Anyway.." I replied while scratching the back of my neck.

**Cloe's P.O.V**

"How's America so far?" Toby asked me while glancing at the starry sky over L.A. scratching his neck shyly.

"It's better than I imagined. Yeah, defiantly.." I responded without hesitation, looking at him.

"Good, I hope you get to stay here. Oh and by the way, when are you starting college?" Toby smiled.

"Wow, Mr. YoutubeFamous remembered. I must say I'm flattered." I laugh, fiddling with the straw of my Pepsi.

"Hey, I don't have that big of an ego.. Do I?" Toby laughed in return, he stretched his legs and leaned back so he could see the stars.

I shook my head and giggled. I lay beside him, looking into the surprisingly clear sky. "Wow, it's so pretty" I muttered while admiring the shining lights.

"Yeah, really pretty.." Toby whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"It feels weird, but.. It feels like i've known you since forever." I turned to him, shrugging my shoulders.

He nodded at my comment, "Yeah.. Feels like I can talk to you about anything. It is weird, but a good weird." Toby smirked at his own words.

Toby reached for his Pepsi but instead of grabbing his drink he knocked it over causing it to spill across me.

"Oh, Damn it. I'm really sorry!" Toby panicked while trying to find paper towels. I laughed at his reaction"It's fine, calm down" I started to tidy the mess.

Toby turned to me with paper towels in his hand and handed me a few. He started to dab my Pepsi soaked thigh, "U-um. Toby? You're kinda touching my thigh.." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a idiot." Toby stopped, stood up, took a deep breath and held a hand out. "We should go, It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired." Toby smiled sweetly but he had a sad face.

I took his hand and he pulled me up with a surprising amount of strength for a guy who sits at a computer for his job.


End file.
